Tornado (Classic Sonic's world)
The is a vehicle that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It is an alternate version of the Tornado from another dimension set in the recent past. Like its counterpart, it is a biplane used by Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower. Description Appearance The Tornado is an old vintage biplane with a red fuselage and two grey main wings attached with a pair of poles on both sides. The red fuselage has a power plant with a grey tractor screw and the word "SONIC" written in white on both sides with stretchy F-letter labels underlining them. The cockpit has only one seat. Its empennage has two small horizontal stabilizers and one vertical stabilizer, the latter emblazoned with an emblem of a Bumper with wings. It also has three wheels, two under the lower main wing and one below the empennage. Occasionally, the Tornado has a custom jet engine on the bottom as well. Features and abilities The Tornado can increase its speed to 450 kilometers per hour.Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Sega Genesis) Japanese instruction manual, pg. 44. With its custom jet engine bolstering it, the Tornado can keep up with large space shuttles. As shown during the Angel Island incident, the Tornado can also be fitted with a grappling tether for pulling larger objects behind it. History Games ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' In Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, the Tornado was used by Sonic and Tails to reach Angel Island after Tails detected a large chaos energy reaction on it. Much later, Tails used the Tornado to catch Sonic and the Master Emerald in midair after they got the latter away from Dr. Eggman. The two then dropped by Angel Island in the Tornado to return the Master Emerald to Knuckles. After taking their leave however, Sonic used the Tornado to pick up Knuckles after he got the Master Emerald back from Eggman's robots and return him to Angel Island. ''Sonic Mania'' In Sonic Mania, and its expansion Sonic Mania Plus, some time after Angel Island was saved by Sonic and Tails, the Tornado was used by the aforementioned duo to reach Angel Island in order to investigate an energy source. They later employed it for chasing after Dr. Eggman in Mirage Saloon Zone, accompanied by Knuckles. However, Knuckles got knocked off the Tornado when the Heavy Magician intercepted them, leaving Sonic and Tails to continue their hazardous trip through the air alone. Not long after, the Tornado got shot down by the Heavy Magician. ''Sonic Mania Adventures'' Brought to Angel Island's beach, the Tornado received some repairs from Tails, whom managed to finish his work on it just as Sonic arrived. Dr. Eggman later came across the Tornado while Sonic and Tails were elsewhere, and upon seeing it, the Doctor got an evil idea. Boarding the Tornado, Eggman used it to escape with the Master Emerald after he stole it. When Knuckles then saw the Tornado drag the Master Emerald through the sky, the echidna believed, based on the fact that the Tornado belonged to Sonic, that Sonic was the one stealing the Master Emerald. Some time after, Tails managed to get the Tornado back. Gallery Screenshots Games Heavy Magician MSZ A1 2.jpg Heavy Magician MSZ A1 3.jpg Heavy Magician MSZ A1 4.jpg SMBeanCutscene.jpg ''Sonic Mania Adventures'' SMA2-2.png SMA2-11.png SMA3-29.png SMA3-30.png SMA3-33.png See also *Tornado (disambiguation) References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video game items Category:Fictional aircraft